Property of Negan
by TWDwalker5
Summary: "Little pig, Little pig! Let me in!" Brooklyn saw the shadow of a psychopath through the canvas fence. Everybody around her stilled as they contemplated whether to follow his orders. / Negan takes a shine to a new member of Alexandria. Rated M for language and future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a bit nervous, because this is my first Walking Dead fanfic.**

 **Guys, the OC of this story was inspired by Clementine out of the Walking Dead Telltale Series. Some things are similar, most are different. This character is much older than Clementine.**

 **Have a read and let me know what you think!**

"Little pig, Little pig! Let me in!"

Brooklyn saw the shadow of a psychopath through the canvas fence. Everybody around her stilled as they contemplated whether to follow his orders. She wasn't there. She didn't see it.

They did.

Rosita glanced at her, hands balled up into fists. They had to open the gate, as much as they hated the idea of it. Brooklyn stepped forward after an awkward few seconds, doing them all a favour.

The shadow moved from side to side, swaying with the gentle breeze. The baseball bat was propped up against its shoulder. She took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the sliding fence, pushing it over to the left as she walked.

Her curiosity begged her to look behind the bars, so she did.

He stood there. A man. Smiling. Handsome, but older than her, so she pushed that thought to the back of her head. A nice leather jacket. A clean white shirt underneath. He looked almost normal. Not apocalypse normal; regular life normal. But then she saw the bat.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her and a dazzling smile took over his face, "Well, hello darlin'."

He looked her up and down, enough to make her feel self-conscious, and the fact that she was wearing denim shorts and a plain tank top didn't help. She folded her arms over her chest, but he seemed to like that. She unfolded them.

"Erm, who are you?" Spencer piped up beside her. Brooklyn could sense that man's frustration and she wasn't sure whether it was Spencer's special talent to piss people off. He flirted with her a couple of times before, and that set her on the edge. Rick took her in just days before after finding her alone in the woods and as nice as it was to be noticed, getting laid was the last thing on her mind.

"Oh, you better be joking!" The smile never left his face. His voice lowered, "Negan," he lifted his bat, "Lucille. I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression."

Something didn't sit quite right with Brooklyn. She knew he killed Glenn and Abraham. The way he spoke about it felt like he beat people to death on a regular basis. Well, he probably did. But how twisted could someone be to make something like that roll off your tongue without flinching?

Negan's eyes shifted back to her, flinching at the sight of the hat on top of her head. She bit the inside of her cheek, "Trucker hat? Really?"

Brooklyn looked down, hoping he would change the subject. He didn't.

"And what does the 'D' stand for?" Negan grinned wider, stepping forward, "Dick?" he seemed to find his jokes hilarious. She kept a straight face, "Or Daddy?" he winked.

"Dad. Actually," Brooklyn corrected coldly.

"Holy shit, she speaks!"

Rick came to the gate just in time and all of Negan's attention was diverted to him. She sighed softly, bringing a hand up to her forehead to yank the cap of the hat lower. It was a gift from her father on her fifth birthday. It is her most prized possession. And when he died, she began to wear it every day. It became a part of her.

"Do not make me have to ask," Negan warned, glaring daggers at Rick. Brooklyn stepped away from the gate as Rick started to open it. She looked behind Negan, who had about five trucks behind him. Some of his people climbed out with guns, not looking friendly in the least. She decided it would be safer to walk away and mind her own business. Besides, she is new. Rick is the boss. He knows what to do. She would only get in the way, or worse, ruin things.

"Woah!" Negan bounced, walking into Alexandria as soon as the gates were open. It made Brooklyn jump, but she figured that he was probably starting something with Rick. However, when she decided to look up, Negan's bat was pointing right at her. She gulped. And all heads turned to her.

"Don't be rude, sweetheart," he smiled, sauntering over to Brooklyn as all the trucks began to drive in, "I didn't even catch your name, and already you're fucking the fuck off."

She cleared her throat, running a hand down her messy braid, unsure of what to make of his language.

"Well?" his voice lowered, stepping closer and closer until she had no choice but to look up.

"Brooklyn," she offered, peeking out from under the cap of her hat.

Negan laughed softly, flicking the cap up higher with his fingers, "Brooklyn. You have a gorgeous complexion. It's a shame that you have to hide it under that hideous hat."

She bit her tongue before she could bark out a response. It was a compliment and an insult at the same time, and she felt conflicted.

"Come on, darlin'," he grinned, spreading his arms out, "Take it off, baby. Unless you want to take off something else. Either way, I wouldn't mind."

From this distance, she could see his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. It would be more attractive if he wasn't a guy who murdered in cold blood.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "No, I'd like to keep it on my head."

Negan hummed in satisfaction for some reason, tutting softly as he turned his head towards his men. They were walking through the village now, pushing past its citizens, obviously programmed by their leader. The man nodded in approval before glancing back down at Brooke.

"Well, I don't give a shit what you would like," he pointed his bat at her face and inevitably she flinched. He grinned, "Take it off. Or Lucille will take it off for you. Let me see that pretty little head."

Brooklyn was confused as to why he wanted her to take the hat off so much. It must be an authority thing. And a whole lot of stubbornness. By this point, she chose not to argue and in one quick motion, pulled the hat off her head. She rolled her eyes, puckering her lips in annoyance.

"Oh, sweetheart, you did not just roll your eyes at me."

Was he serious? She looked up at him in slight shock, wondering why her every move seemed to be wrong in his eyes.

"You are fucking adorable when you're angry."

"I'm not angry," Brooklyn snapped, running a hand through her hair to give it some volume after having it trapped under that hat. Negan watched closely, "Can I put it back on?"

"You most certainly can't."

"Why the hell not?"

Negan purrs, smiling down at the girl, "Look at this badass," he says to himself. Brooklyn furrows her brows, "You can't because I am not done with you."

By this point, Brooklyn started to question why he came here in the first place. He is clearly not interested in anything else other than his stupid head fetish. Rick stands behind him, casting nervous glances around at his men, who have started to raid people's houses. Her heart skipped a beat. They will certainly be paying her a visit.

Negan noticed her eyes drift away towards his men. And that's when he finally turned around to address Rick, "Half is what we came for and half is what we shall get!"

Her fingers started itching around the hat in her hands. She wondered what would happen if she slipped it on without him looking. Probably nothing good.

Rosita drifted past someone near the fence, looking scared and pissed off at the same time. Why didn't he demand her to take her hat off? Perhaps because Brooke's was bright blue with a massive 'D' on the front. No wonder it caught his attention.

"Let's see what you prepared for me, shall we darlin'?" Negan's arm goes around her shoulders, air escaping her lungs from his tight squeeze.

Out of all the stupid things she ever did, wearing this hat today topped the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be normal for her to walk around Alexandria with Negan wrapped around her if he was her boyfriend, or maybe a close friend. It is not so normal because he is a psychopath, perhaps twice her age, squeezing her way too tight, nearly stomping on her little feet as they walk. Brooklyn holds her breath, tilting her head away every time he leans down to say something.

"Sorry, doll, is she bothering you?" he gestures to Lucille who is swinging by her side, barbed wire skimming her thighs as they walk.

It's not painful. It's just that the cold sharpness of it takes her by surprise once it is pressed against her legs. Negan chuckles darkly, bringing his bat to the front of her face, "Here. Why don't you hold her? I'll carry your Daddy hat."

Before Brooke can reply, he pries the hat away from her hands and replaces it with his cold bat. She gasps at how heavy it is compared to what she was carrying before. Nevertheless, her hands wrap around the handle and she dangles it in front of her clumsily.

"Just don't fucking drop her," his breath tickles the side of her face, "Be gentle."

Brooklyn watches as Negan inspects her hat, for a moment thinking that he will actually try it on.

A gunshot makes her spin around, searching for a body or a walker or anything that could justify the situation. She sees Rick breaking into a sprint towards his house. It is her instinct to follow. Negan's hand clutches her wrist.

"Woah, sugar," he grins, placing the hat back on top of her head. That gives her some comfort. On top of that, he also takes Lucille. She sighs in relief, "You're supposed to be my tour guide." Tour guide? First time she heard of that, "How about we go check out what the fuck that was all about together?"

Again, his arm goes around her shoulders and she winces, but her hat is on her head. And it makes her feel better.

She inhales the scent of cologne as they walk to Rick's house. Cologne? Where would he find that in an apocalypse? Anyhow, the scent brings her comfort, so she inhales again.

Brooke tries to keep up with his strides as Negan tries his best to hide his worry. It was a gunshot. And he eagerly takes two steps at a time up the front porch, causing Brooke to stumble a little.

They get into the house and a group of Saviours stand around Carl at gunpoint, but still grinning, "The next one goes into your head," he warns.

Anyone could slice the tension with a knife. Somehow Negan is loose and unbothered. Brooke feels his gloved hand slide up her back and onto one shoulder.

"Carl, Carl," Rick breathes, eyes scattering all over the place, "Put it down."

"No! He's taking all of our stuff!" he raises the gun confidently, "They said only half."

Brooke looks up at Negan's sneering minion, noticing how he seems completely fine with a gun pointed at his face. Maybe it's Negan's presence.

"Of course," Negan exclaims, and she feels his grin behind her, "Really kid?"

"You should go," Carl says, glancing up at him, "Before you find out how dangerous we all are."

The room falls silent. Whether it's awkwardness or fear, Brooke can't tell but she desperately wants Carl to keep his mouth shut.

Negan steps forward and tilts his head to look at Brooke, smiling. His tongue passes his bottom lip as he pulls a face at her, as if trying to keep himself from laughing. She holds her breath, wondering how a man so handsome could be so ugly. When Brooke tears her eyes away from him, he speaks up.

"Well, pardon me, young man. Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French but… did you just threaten me?"

Carl stays quiet, keeping the gun pointed at the sneering man. Rick runs a hand down his face, knowing he can't do anything to step in. Negan would have none of that. Brooke bites the inside of her cheek, knowing that she would regret this later, but there aren't many other options available. She steps forward.

"Carl," she whispers, somehow hoping nobody else would hear, but of course the whole room closes in on her, "Just put it down. It's not worth it."

She gasps when Negan's hand snakes down her body and around her waist, pulling her backwards against him. His lips land behind her ear, something warm pooling down her body, "Look, darlin', as endearing as you fucking are," he places a soft kiss on her earlobe, "Try not to get involved in this mess," there is a pause as she tries to catch the breath she never knew left her, "I promise I'll give you my full attention later," he breathes into her ear, making shivers run down her spine, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Negan thrusts his hips subtly against her ass and there is definite hardness there. It may be his belt. It may be his gun. But it may be something else. And with all these people in the same room as her and Negan, she quickly starts to feel uncomfortable.

She remembers the knife tucked behind the waistline of her shorts and it takes her everything not to reach for it and slit his throat. She glances at Carl who is looking as uncomfortable with the situation as she is feeling. It would not be smart to do anything in the heat of the moment.

Brooklyn takes a deep breath and steps away slowly, turning to look at Negan, "My apologises."

Negan seems disappointed at how she conceals her anger in a small, sarcastic smile. He sighs deeply before rubbing his beard.

"Shit, baby doll. I forgive you," he winks and gestures for his men to resume taking everything, his eyes never leaving hers. Brooke is the first to look away. She places a hand on her hip, feeling the handle of her knife. Patience.

The ugly looking shit that was sneering at Carl has now turned his attention to Brooklyn. He slides past her, chuckling at how the situation turned out.

Brooke notices Carl passing the gun to Rick, and as soon as he grabs it, Negan takes it from him, stuffing it into his pants, "It's mine now."


End file.
